Captain Brown
Captain Brown (real name Alan Stephens) was a senior Spectrum agent, and appeared in the Captain Scarlet And The Mysterons episode The Mysterons. He was killed, along with Captain Scarlet, when the Mysterons crashed the car he was in an attempt to assassinate the World President. Captain Brown was voiced by Charles Tingwell. As a Human Captain Brown was one of Colonel White's best men and one of the first of the chosen agents. His first big assignment was to organise the security arrangements of the World President's transportation to New York's Maximum Security Building, and to be his personal body guard. However, on the way to New York, the Mysterons interfered with the car he was in, killing him and his field partner Captain Scarlet instantly. TMSSV.png|With Captain Scarlet BrownSSV.png|One of Brown's last moments before he died SSVCrash3.png|The SSV explodes BrownCrash.png|Captain Brown's body at the crash site As a Mysteron Captain Brown was reconstructed as a Mysteron and, with the reconstructed Captain Scarlet, organised the security arrangements. Captain Brown stayed in New York with the President while Captain Scarlet went back to Cloudbase to report on the mission. Captain Brown joined the President on an MSV and told him of all the security procedures in place. When they arrived at the Maximum Security Building, they were both scanned before they were allowed to the Maximum Security Suite. The President was cleared but Captain Brown was stopped. His cigarettes turned out to be the problem. The two descended 18 stories down to the Maximum Security Suite. The President took his place behind the desk, but found that Captain Brown had become unresponsive. Moments later Captain Brown exploded, completely destroying the Maximum Security Building. However the President escaped unhurt when he hit the emergency button on his chair which sent him in a sealed underground tunnel leading him to safety. Spectrum later found out that the real Captain Brown had been killed and replaced with a Mysteron likeness. BrownPresidentMSV.png|In the MSV RooftopGuards.png|The guards stationed on top of the nearby rooftops MSBScreening.png|The duo present themselves for a security check PresidentScanned.png|The President is cleared BrownScanned.png|The alarm starts to ring BrownCigarette.png|"Okay, don't panic!" BrownPresidentLift.png|Descending to the Maximum Security Suite PresidentOffice.png|The President's new office BrownPresidentOffice.png|Brown becomes unresponsive BombBrown.png|Captain Brown begins to smoke BrownDouble.png|Captain Brown moments before the explosion Trivia *Captain Brown had two heads, one "regular" one used for the majority of The Mysterons, and one "stunt double" head used in the explosion, as to not damage the original. *Having appeared in only the one episode and a cameo in another, Captain Brown's puppet was used for three main villains who in the same way were killed and reconstructed as Mysteron Agents: Major Reeves, Neilson and Professor Gabriel Carney. He was also seen as some other minor characters: A barman, Charlie Hansen and Doctor Conrad. Sometimes, the head was also given some grey streaks in the hair depending on the age of the character. Major_Reeves.png|Major Reeves (Renegade Rocket) Barman_(Vintcent_bar).png|Barman (Special Assignment) Charlie_Hansen.png|Charlie Hansen (Fire at Rig 15) Doctor_Conrad.png|Doctor Conrad (Flight 104) Neilson.png|Neilson (Noose of Ice) Professor_Carney.png|Professor Gabriel Carney (Codename Europa) *The puppet also appears in Joe 90 as Doctor Blakemore, Harry Sloane and an unnamed foreign officer. Dr._Blakemore.png|Dr. Blakemore (Operation McClaine) Harry_Sloane.png|Harry Sloane (Double Agent) Officer_(rocket_complex).png|Officer (Attack Of The Tiger) * It appears in The Secret Service as a Foreign Frogman and George Grey, it was later rewigged with grey hair and a moustache and was used as General Brompton and Professor Soames. Frogman 1.png|Foreign Frogman (A Question of Miracles) George_Grey.png|George Grey (To Catch A Spy) General_Brompton.png|General Brompton (Hole In One) Professor_Soames.png|Professor Soames (The Deadly Whisper) Category:Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Characters Category:Spectrum Agents Category:Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons Category:The Mysterons Category:Winged Assassin Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mysteron Agents Category:Characters Voiced by Charles Tingwell